The Dagger
by Kamisaka
Summary: Takes place after the Forest Spirit's death Feeling something was missing after the loss of San, Ashitaka goes on a journey like no other in seach of her. Sorry, not the best at discriptions. Read it to find out!


1

The Dinner From Hell.

By: Kami-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, but I do own MY characters.

Caution: This Fanfic. Is my first so it is VERY bad and I would love some pointers/tips but please try to say away from negative comments I know it's bad so you don't have to keep telling me over and over again. Thanks! ☺

The sun shone over the hills of the newly grown forest. Ashitaka stood in the watch tower, gazing over at the green scenery that lay before him. The birds flew over head cawing at the clinking noises from Iron Town, yes true that Iron Town was much cleaner, and got their Iron from elsewhere but the clinking and clanging of the workers still filled the atmosphere. A breeze filled the air as Ashitaka glanced over at Yakkul who seemed to be enjoying the breeze that broke the splitting heat of the summer.

"Hey man, I'm here for my shift." Said a large burly man with a long black beard.

"Oh, hey there Toyo, you startled me. I'll just grab my things and be on my way"

"Theres no need to rush my friend"

"Oh no, I really must be going, I'm joining Toki and Koroku for supper. Wouldn't want to be late, you know how Toki gets."

"Sure thing…"

Ashitaka started down the ladder.

"… You best hurry now, Toki always has her supper the same time every night, you have about five minutes to get across town!"

Ashitaka's eyes widend. He slid down the ladder and ran for Toki's house.

He ran through the streets and through the allys in hope that Toki's wouldn't be upset.

"Ashitaka! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Hello there Oken"

"You're out of breath. Now I was talking with Nishi here, and he fails to realise.."

" I'm sorry I can't talk right now I'm on my way…"

"That's nice son, but as I was saying, Nishi here fails…"

"No you don't understand, I have.."

"No I undersand completely, but Nishi…"

"LISTEN I HAVE TO GO, I'M LATE FOR SUPPER AT TOKI'S HOUSE! WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER!"

Ashitaka ran off.

"What's his problem?"

Ashitaka finally reached Toki's house, to see that Toki was standing outside with her arms crossed and her foot taping. Ashitaka slowly walked up to the house to meet with Toki.

"Hey, Toki I…"

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

"Don't mind her Ashitaka, shes a bit cranky today"

Toki turned to Koroku.

"SHUT UP KOROKU YOU'RE NEXT!"

"But my flower, I didn't even do anything."

"YOU'RE LIVING, THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

Koroku backed off. He didn't want to be sleeping outside tonight.

Toki turned her attention back to Ashitaka.

"NOW, YOU!"

Ashitaka took a step back, and got ready for the wrath of Toki.

"GET IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW, AND SIT"

"Y-yes ma'am…"

Ashitaka slowly walked into the house and sat down next to Koroku.

"Now, let's eat." Said Toki with a big grin on her face.

Ashitaka looked around the table and looked at all of the delicious food.

"Wow, this looks wonderful. Where shall I begin?"

"Thank you, Ashitaka you have wonderful manners...Unlike SOME people." She said as she looked over at Koroku stuffing three eggrolls into his mouth.

"What? I'm starving! You made me wait 'till HE got here. I thought I was going to die of hunger!"

"Oh put a sock in it! If you could complain more than you do now, you would be one sorry little bastard."

Koroku look down at his food then stuck out his tounge that was full of half eaten rice.

"Oh, Koroku, you should be greatful that you have Toki as you wife, or anybody in the least. Just imagine a life with out her. What would you do? The both of you are lucky that you have someone by your side"

Ashitaka looked down at his food, and lost his appitite at the thought of not having San around anymore. Oh how he missed her arrogant ways, her stubborn attitude, everything about her. He let out a big sigh and looked up.

"Umm, if I could be excused for a moment, I need some air."

Ashitaka stood from his place and headed for the door. When he got outside, he stared at the ground thinking.'What if I convinsed her to say?, What if she was still here?, Would I be with her now, what if...' Ashitaka knew that she would be gone just for a year, but the pain of knowing that she was no longer here was almost unbarable. Ahshitaka felt a hand grace his shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?... You're thinking about her again aren't you?"

Ashitaka nodded. Toki had become a lot more understanding over the pas few months. At first she hated the thought of him being in love with 'The wolf girl', but she took his feelings into consideration.

"Toki, I don't know what to do. I keep having nightmares that shes dead, or that I will never see her again."

"I promise you that she is alive and thinks of you often, I know this because I'm a girl myself, last time I checked anyways."

Ashitaka smiled.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. What can I do? I miss her so much, and shes only been gone for six months, I still have six to go."

"Well Ashitaka, all I can do for you is ask you what you think the best thing to do would be?"

"Go and find her, and be with her untill her return."

"Well, you do what you think is best."

"I think I'm going to do it!, I'm going to leave at dawn."

-end of chapter 1-


End file.
